War
A house where strategic chaos is always imminent. The War Trio Mars - Maiden of Battles Kratos - God of War Kamina - God of Boasting and Rousing Speeches Overdeities Khorne - God of Rage, Hatred, Killing, and Violence Yuji Sakai - Canceller of the Apocalypse, God of Ending Never-Ending Wars Greater Gods Alexander the Great - God of Conquest and Leader of Badass Armies Dalek Sec - God of Pest Control En Sabah Nur - God of Embracing Conflict Kimball Kinnison - God of Escalating Warfare Master Chief - God of Super Soldiers Millenium - Gods of War Mongering and Supernatural Nazis Optimus Prime - God of Mecha and Martial Pacifists War the Horseman - X - God of Those who Hunt Their Species, Legacy Characters and Unlimited Potential Intermediate Gods Amuro Ray - God of Real Robot Pilots Captain Martin Walker - God of Wartime Horror CATS - God of Base Takeovers Char Aznable - God of Mecha Pilots Dizzy - Goddess of Benevolent Living Weapons Gabriel Angelos - God of Captains Guy Shishioh - God of Courage Honor Harrington - Goddess of Space Navies Justice - Goddess of Malevolent Living Weapons Kevin McCallister - God of Booby Trap Warfare Leonidas - God of Battle Cries and The Spartan Way Marneus Augustus Calgar - God of Four-Star Soldiers Millhiore Filliano Biscotti, Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois and Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage - Goddesses of Non-Lethal Warfare Mobius One - God of Fighter Pilots Olga - The Goddess Who Never Retreats Rau Le Creuset - God of the Price of Men Playing God and Endless War as Mankind's Nature Reb Brown - God of Shouting Shooters Roy Mustang - God of Colonels Ryoma Nagare - God of Super Robot Pilots Sima Yi - God of Unexpected Victors Sun Ce - God of Young-Aged Conquest Susan Richards - Goddess of Barrier Warriors The Doomguy - The One-Man Army Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - God of World Conquering Nazis Lesser GodsCategory:Houses Annabeth Chase - Goddess of Battle Strategy Axel Almer - God of Determined Warriors Dian Wei - God of Bodyguards and Holding The Line Imperial Missle Boat - King Hell God Emperor Starfighter of Death Huang Zhong - God of Old Soldiers Lelouch vi Britannia - God of Rebellion Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed - God of Tactical Geniuses Maximus Decimus Meridius - God of Glorified Gladiators Mori Motonari - God of Jackass War Commanders and Mook Mistreatment Noriko Takaya - Goddess of Attack Calls Rob Liefeld - God of Grim and Grittiness Ruput Broklaw - God of Majors Setsuna F. Seiei - God of Anti-War Intervention Sheryl Nome - Battle Goddess of Hopes and Dreams Sanada Yukimura - God of Fearless Soldiers Tavi - God of Unconventional Military Strategies Demigods Anavel Gato - Patron Saint of Mecha Hijackers and Master of the Pre-Mortem One-Liner Chise - Goddess of Tragic Wars The Commander - The Non-Entity General Duke - God of All-American Soldiers Grand Admiral Thrawn - God of Military Geniuses Gunnery Sergeant Hartman - Training Instructor From Hell Reiner Braun - God of Child Soldiers Sundowner - CEO of Profitable War The 501st Legion - Legion of The Gods and Gods of Mooks The Wonderful 101 - The Badass Army Quasideities Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - God of Heroic Militaries Soldier A - God of Disposable Good Mooks Wiz and Boomstick - Judges of The Gods Fighting Among Themselves Pikmin - Tiny Gods of Plant-Animal Hybrids, The Army with Strength in Numbers